User blog:Eric4e/Zöckarluschu announcement!
Well, well, looks going on my favorite movie. Wreck-It Ralph has grown so badly that was consumed as one of the most unpopular animated films that Walt Disney Animation Studios ever produced during Disney Revival, but still marked one of best films with an IMDb rating of 7,8/10. People no-one cares about Wreck-It Ralph so much, and it's going to be dead soon. Don't worry, Wreck-It Ralph 2 is coming (But being direct-to-DVD in most countries)! But then when released in United States, it would be one of the unpopular sequels ever made. Wreck-It Ralph merchandise were at limited time only in 2012 and 2013, almost no books are translated in more than many languages, haven't got a short movie and Disney video games and media will ONLY include Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz, marks that Wreck-It Ralph IS NOT a franchise yet. Even if you are a Wreck-It Ralph fan already, there something a new word that you're probably never heard before. The word "Zöckarluschu" is first invented by me myself using words in Japanese language and created using ancient Canpootian language, a language created by me. Zökarluschu is a future word that has used since 2016 and will probably used sometimes in 2017. It's primary slogan is "The new generation of Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush begins in 2017", which means that Eric von Schweetz would found Euroweetz as marking part of the Walt Disney Company somewhere in 2017 and begin showing up Zöckarluschu franchise to all over world. This in 2017 will mark the end of Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush, and beginning of a new generation that hundreds millions of children will love this before. The sequel film Wreck-It Ralph 2 (Title will known as Disney Wreck-It Ralph 2, but it's characters and worlds are owned by Euroweetz) would not going to be cancelled, just a finished movie for the new generation's sake. But the new movie will soon be featured in my timeline Imperial Machines. Plus those characters' and places' names that has less worst names (ex. Sugar Rush is the worst word named to a world of sweets) kills search results of other images with worst words such as "Candlehead", "Sugar Rush", "Swizzle", "Minty", "Candy Cane Forest", "Diet Cola Mountain" and "Fungeon". To stop these words spreading so popularity as result of Wreck-It Ralph 2, most characters and places with worst names are renamed to ancient Canpootian language, even same as Sugar Rush renamed into Zöckarluschu. If you see the beautiful landscapes of Sugar Rush, imagine that a candy world contains very few small sweet houses and a large, royal castle on top of the hill. There's even no farms and a civilization wasn't built on the same place, just all programmed as a arcade game with title "Sugar Rush Speedway". Now it's time to get transformed into more Earth-likely civilized world by adding more apartment buildings with underground housing, including the racers' expended houses too. The next step is about racers' family. Because these racers have their last names, Zöckarluschu introduce families based after their last names, creating many more new characters to became part of that family each. Finally the world where Zöckarluschu is located. Being as a arcade game, the Sugar Rush world contains only an island surrounded by oceans and no new lands are found outside the island. Zöckarluschu introduce a whole new world, that are new lands surrounding the island, but all included in a new, unknown bigger alien planet named Canpooth. It's also included this in a new solar system which home worlds of Fix-It Felix jr. and Hero's Duty are included. In addition, the new world will be included in the alternate history timeline Imperial Machines. That's all it. The new generation of Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush is here for first time, and WIR fans will love this forever. People can no longer create fanon based on Wreck-It Ralph's gaming arcade present day stuff, instead it will have to do with the new franchise. To create a new character, you have to carefully mix human and candy names together, ask me for a Sugar Rush fanon character to be included in the new fanon, or chose one from one of Canpootian classified names, not to chose the worst names. Unlike Sugar Rush, Zöckarluschu introduces new concepts for a Canpootian to follow: religion, race, birth and death date (the normal Canpootian lifespan is 250 years) nationality and many more. You can join the Zöckarluschu fanon, however it isn't finished yet. I have to do with character artworks and writing Canpootian names and small information about new characters, places, families and capital cities of their created countries. You can also add additional information on my pages after I finished work on it with permission. So this is the end of that message. Enjoy with the new Zöckarluschu! Category:Blog posts Category:Eric4e's fan stuff Category:Zöckarluschu